My Crush is a Vampire!
by iCia-BiCia-BeaRR-XD
Summary: Ethan has always thought Sarah was pretty. But now, the more he see's Sarah the more he feels that he is falling in love with her. Then again, he is only 16. So is this true love or just a crush that will eventually pass?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry the opener is short! **_

Chapter One: The Girl Who is NOT MY Babysitter

My mom hired Sarah to babysit Jane. Not me. Technically she didn't even hire SARAH. She originally hired Erica who ended up ditching.

Enough explanation. Moving on.

Benny and I sit in my room playing Super Mario Kart on the Wii I got for my birthday when I turned 14. I know, I know, it took me 2 years to get it hooked up and that's not very me, but I got into this XBox game called Zombies Vs. Aliens. And once I beat the first one, the creators came out with 4 more.

"I'm totally gonna kick your butt!" Benny says, spinning the Wii wheel slightly but twisting his body around wildly.

"No way, man!" I said back. "Yoshi and his motorcycle are gonna kick YOUR butt!"

"What?" he sounded shocked. "Like, WTF, dude! Koopa Troopa's bullet bike is ten times better and faster than Yoshi's average motorcycle!"

"Then why did I just get first place?"

"Because Yoshi SUCKS as—" he looked at the screen and his OMYGOSH! face was back. "What? How? Why? Aaagh!"

"That's what you get for taking smack on the legendary Yoshi!"

"C'mon!" Benny scoffed. "He's a stupid dinosaur!"

"It's better than him being a turtle."

"Turtles are amazing!"

"Turtles are weird and awkward!"

"That's why they're amazing!"

"Uhmmm...uh?"

Benny and I turned to see Sarah standing there. I threw my contoler onto the ground and stood up.

"Sarah. Hi," I said nervously.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry to interrupt your geek fest, but we have a problem."

Benny and I follow her downstairs.

"What's the problem?" Benny asks. "Not another 'Debbie Dazzle' I hope." He laughs.

"That was NOT funny!" Sarah says.

"Yeah, Rory is still heartbroken," I said.

We get downstairs and there are about a million dolls... That are exactly the same. They completely filled up the living room and kitchen. To make things worse, the dolls were those creepy robotic ones that remind you of Chucky.

"HOLY CRAP!"Benny and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"I don't know spellmaster," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Oh NO!" Benny ran back to my room. I followed. He was searching through his backpack.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Benny was muttering to himself. He turned to look at Sarah and I. "My spell book isn't in here!"

"What? I never heard Jane come in here," I say.

"You guys were too busy being dorks," Sarah said.

"Hey!" I shouted, offended.

"Ethan, it IS true," Benny said.

"Whatever. Fix this!"Sarah demanded.

We all go downstairs.

Jane is overwhelmed with blonde dolls asking her if she's hungry

"Hey do you wanna read a mag? Ooh we can take the FRIEND quiz!"

All Jane was saying was, "Uhm. Uhm. Uh. Uh. Err. Err. Eh. Uhm. Uh. Well. Err."

All the dolls replied with, "Sorry didn't catch that! What did you say?" and "Are you going to answer?"

Very demanding dolls these things were.

"Jane! What happened?" I yelled.

"I found Benny's spell book and I didn't want Amazing Allison to be alone so I duplicated her. I only wanted one more doll! Not a hundred more!" Jane cried.

"So what do we do?" I asked Benny. One of the Allison's answered,"How 'bout we grab a smoothie?"

I looked at doll and tossed it across the room.

"I dunno," Benny replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're supposed to known spells!"

"I only know the ones that involve good things happening to me!"

"Aggh!"

About an hour later, Benny was still flipping through his book.

"Guys! I just heard doors! I think your parents are home!" Sarah shouted.

"Crap!"

"Quick! Jane what was that spell you said to turn your Debbie Dazzle back to a doll?" Benny asked.

"Uhm..."

The doorknob was turning and she quickly said the spell.

All the Allison's disappeared. Oh thank God.

_I was standing there. In my room. Looking at Sarah._

_"Ethan," she said._

_"Yes?"_

_Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Kiss me."_

_So I went to._

_But I woke up._

_That's weird. I thought. I've never had a dream like that..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/ All I Can Think About

My alarm wakes me up at 7 o'clock in the morning, as it always does. I sigh and get up as much as I don't want to.

I take a shower and get dressed before going down and eating a stupid bowl of stupid Frosted Flakes.

I sigh loudly.

"Geez! What's your deal?" Jane asked, giving me a dirty look.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Don't wanna go to school ya know," I answer trying to smile.

"You're a dork. You're supposed to love school," said Jane.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Jane. Be nice!" Mom demands.

"Fine. Sorry. I meant nerd. Or geek. Same difference."

Dad peered at Jane from behind his newspaper. "What's the difference between a dork and a nerd?"

"Well, think about it. A nerd would sleep at the movie theater to see the new Star Wars movie. A DORK would do the same— in a Star Wars costume."

"Jane! That's still not very nice!" Mom said. Dad laughed from behind his paper.

I shrug. "It's kind of true. And dorks aren't very smart. They hate school. Duh."

Everyone stares at me like I'm a freak.

"Whatever. Grr."

There I am. There is Sarah. We are sitting in a park surrounded by pretty trees. We're just studying. Until Sarah looks me in the eye and says, "Just shut up about the Algebra! I don't care about the Algebra!"

"Oh. Uhm.. Okay?" I say sheepishly. I close my notebook and textbook. She's still looking at me in the eye.

"Want to know what I do care about?" she asks.

"Uhhh... Sure," I reply.

"You," she whispers im my ear. Then she kisses me.

"Ethan! Ethan!"

I snap out of my day dream.

"What is the answer?" Ms. Elks asked me.

"Uhm... Uh... Negative twenty-four?" I half answered half asked.

"No! It's—" she glances down at her answer sheet. She looks back up and glares at me. "Negative twenty-four." She sighs. "Good job, Ethan."

I head someone mumble, "Damn. Even when the boy isn't paying attention he gets the answer correct."

Everyone laughs.

Me: *sigh*.

In gym I couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. I didnt even realize what game we were playing until I get smacked in the face by a dodgeball.

Back I went, falling onto the add gym floor. All I do is close my eyes real tight and groan. Nobody bothers to surround me except Benny and Rory.

The coach blows his whistle and comes running to me.

"You alright son?" he asks.

"Rrrgh!" I groan.

"Oh boy. You!" Coach yells and points to Benny.

"Me?" Benny asks.

"Yea! You!" Coach shouts.

"Meeee?" Benny asks again.

"Boy just get over here!"

Benny rushes over. "Yes Coach?"

"Take him down to the nurse."

So Benny drags me down to the nurse.

I spaced out again at lunch until Benny almost slapped me in the face.

"Dude! You've been spacing out all day!" Benny said to me.

"Yeah..." I mumble.

Benny sits there and stares at me like I'm a freak. "Uhh... Ethan?"

"I need to go!" I rush up and leave the lunchroom.

I search for Sarah in the hallway. I planned to tell her I liked her. But once I finally found her, she was kissing Jesse.


End file.
